High School Love
by Devil Subaru Chan
Summary: SummaryInside KaTy Yaoi Au 2 years without seing the bladebrakers. Tyson has new friends and he's changed. They are all coming back to Japan but he doesn't know. What will happen? Rating M just in case. Under Revision
1. Prologue

_**DSC:** Hello everyone, I'm new here but I've been reading fics in for a while now._

_**Takase**: for a while? since ever I would say._

_**DSC:** Shut up and who asked you anyway? and what are you doing here?_

_**Takase:** Well I am part of the story duuuuuh plus unfortunately for me I'm your muse_

_**DSC:** Oh Yeah silly me I forgot hi hi hi_

_**Melissa:** Don't worry everyone can forget things_

_**Takase:** Right** -rolling his eyes-**_

_**Aika:** Takase. I want revenge. I won't accept defeat from someone like you_

_**Takase:** Please, I'm soooooooooooo better then you in street fights_

_**Aika:** Why you little..._

**_-They start fighting-_**

_**DSC:** shees no respect anymore, huh?_

_**Damien:** Is it gonna be like that in the fic?_

_**DSC:** Yep_

_**Damien:** Oh no **-search a place to hide-**_

_**DSC:** Ummm but you know how to fight too. All you guys know how. Oh well.. Melissa would you do the disclaimer please_

_**Melissa:** Of course._

_**Disclaimer:** Devil Subaru Chan does not own Beyblade, she only owns Aika Haruna, Kira Maya, Daniel Sakure, Takase Hiraki, Damien Minawa and me Melissa Mira and the plot. After that she owns nothing._

_**DSC:** Thank you very much Mel._

_**Warning: **This is a yaoi fanfic so don't say I didn't worn you. Maybe lemon if I find a way to do it but I'm not sure yet._

_**Summary:** TyKa It's been 2 years since Tyson has seen the blade breakers. Tyson has new friends and he has change a little. With the new coming year of school Tyson doesn't know that they are all going to come back to japan and to the same school as he. With a guy that's after Tyson, Kai will have competition to win the love of the blue haired boy (or so he thinks)._

_**Pairings:** Kai/Tyson Rei/Max Bryan/Tala and slight Daniel/Melissa Damien/Kira Takase/Aika Kenny/Hilary_

* * *

_**High School Love**_

_**Prologue: Making Plans**_

* * *

**_$ Tyson's p.o.v $_**

In one week I have to go back to school. How boring is that? But I can't exactly do something, ne? I'm telling ya does teachers have something against me. Shees! I mean what's up with all the extra homework and detentions I have. Those teach's get their kicks from me.

It's been two year since I've seen the bladebreakers. I miss them a lot, mostly Kai but I'm sure he doesn't miss me. I've since the Chief and Hilary but not that often. They have their own friends now and so do I. Their names you ask well here they are:...

Daniel Sakure or Danny like we call him, he's the one who gets any girl he wants or in occasion a boy. He dresses him self in tight blue-black leather pants with some chains hanging around the pant pockets and wears a sleeveless crimson shirt. Danny is a nice guy, loves to go to night clubs. He's family is fucking rich. From everyone I trust him the most to tell him how I feel specially about Kai. He helps me a lot only problem is that he's trying to find ME a girlfriend or boyfriend. God, how crazy is that.

Takase Hiraki or Taka is the bad boy of our little gang. He gets into trouble all the times with the teachers, the principle, the other students. Almost everyone. Taka is a good fighter, well he knows street fight. He skips classes a lot. He wears baggy dark green pants and a white t-shirt that says **'Move or I'm gonna kick your ass'**.It's because of him that I started to learn street fight and Martial arts. He's not in gangs or anything only that his bad ass attitude brings him problem. So Daniel, Damien and me are always helping him when the fights are unfair.

Damien Minawa or Dam the good boy. He has excellent grades, he's nice, polite. Dam wears a baggy blue jean and grey shirt. He helps us in school and sometimes gets our asses out of trouble. He doesn't like to get in trouble with the teachers or anyone. He's brave but tell him that he has to go to the principle's office and he can almost faint.

Kira Maya the fashion girl. She almost lives in the mall but don't tell her I said that or she's gonna kill me. She wears a baby blue skirt with a baby blue shirt with a red heart in the middle that says ' I love you '. She loves baby blue so much that it's annoying. She's a nice girl, polite, respectful but she becomes scary if you refuse to go to the mall with her. We have to make sure she stays away from sugar. She always make sure that we're all well dress.

Aika Haruna, she is like Takase. Aika is always in trouble and she's always fighting with Taka. She also knows street fight and she's trying to defeat Taka and my self but mostly Taka 'cause she says it's a humiliation for her to loose to him. She wears blue baggy pants and a sleeveless black and white shirt. Aika hates the mall with a passion.

Melissa Mira or Mel is very shy. She has good grades and she doesn't like it when someone hurts or insults her friends. She wears a crimson skirt with a baby blue t-shirt. She's also fucking rich. We all tell our secrets to Mel 'cause we know she's never gonna tell anyone.

And last but not least there's me Tyson Kinomiya. I've changed a little. I learn martial arts, beside kendo, and also street fight. My grades are great thanks to Damien and Melissa. I have a part-time job at the pizza place named Lovers Den. The gang and I hang a lot there Mrs. Kaname is very nice. I wear baggy black pants with a black sleeveless shirt that says **'move your ass loser'. **I have a triple piercing above my eyebrow (a/n: kinda like Musica from Rave Master(if you've seen it)). Gramps wasn't fond of the idea but he let me do it anyway. We go to a night club named Blue Moon. I wear black leather pants that are cut and laced to the side and a sleeveless shirt that sticks to my body showing the muscle I have, when we go to Blue Moon.

Just yesterday we went to Blue Moon, it was fun. For the first time since I've known Danny it's the first time a chick refuses to go out with him. He was shocked beyond belief and we couldn't stop laughing. I also met this guy that followed me every where I went. It was sooooooooo creepy. You'd think he was a lost puppy, his name is Brandon and he's going to go to the same school as me. I have a feeling this year is gonna be crazy weird.

**_# Flash Back #_ **

I went to get myself a drink 'cause the others were dancing. I asked the bartender for a coke. I was about to go back the table when this weird guy tells me if I wanted to dance so I said yeah. He was dressed in tight black leather pants and a black sleeveless shirt like I was but the not same. I left my drink on the table and went to dance.

"You know you have the most pretty eyes I've ever seen?" He told me and he almost touched my ass. I started to blush but hopefully it was to dark for him see. Who does this jerk think he is. I don't even know his name. Of course I didn't tell him that.

" Mmmm... thanks I guess." I told him. And after that dance he didn't leave me alone for the rest of the night. He gave me he's phone and cell phone number and he's address but it's not like I'm gonna call him or anything right? He's cute and all but I'm in love with Kai and everything.

**_# End Flash Back #_**

Now that the intros are over I have to go 'cause I have a job to do.

* * *

**_$ Normal p.o.v $_**

Tyson arrived at Lover's Den just in time. He's a delivery boy with Damien and Takase. Aika and Kira are waitress.

" Oh my god, it's the apocalypse, the end of the world Tyson didn't arrive late. Noooooooo I'm to young to die." Taka said putting his hand on his chest and making everyone laugh.

"Ha ha ha... really funny Mr. ' I'm gonna kick your ass 'cause I don't like your face'." Tyson said.

"Oh will you guys grow up." Aika said rolling her eyes but she thought it was kinda funny. "You guys are ready for the beginning of school?"

"Hell no! I don't have new clothes." Kira replied starting to panic and bouncing. "Tomorrow we're gonna go to the mall and buy ourselves new outfits, please?"

"Why the hell did you ask that for Aika?" Asked Damien. "You know how she gets"

"Shut up all of you and get to work." She replied.

"Sir yes sir euh... ma'am." Tyson and Takase said at the same time.

"Guys. Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuys you haven't answer my question yet." Kira started to whine. But it was to late they all went to do other stuff ignoring her. "Fine be that way." she pouted.

The evening was really busy, people came and went, phone calls. Everyone was very busy. The five teens started at 5pm and ended at 9pm five days a week in summer time. During school time they on work same time only 4 days a week Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays and some times during the weekend.

* * *

In the living room of a mansion were 3 guys talking. One of them was a red haired Russian boy, the second was a violet haired Russian and the third a Russian boy with the two shade of blue in his hair, the front a blue that is almost grey and behind a dark blue almost black. 

" So in two days we're going back to Japan, eh?" Said the red haired guy to his two companions.

" Yes, Tala only two days." Answer the two tone haired guy named Kai. " Mr. Dickenson arranged for us to go to the same high school that Tyson is going to. The name is Sarayaki High."

" Is it true that Max and Rei are also going to be there?" Asked the violet haired Russian.

" Have no idea, Bryan. Mr. Dickenson said something like that." Replied Kai.

" Tyson's gonna have a surprise, don't you think Kai?" Said Tala. " After not seeing you for two years and you not answering the e-mails he send you. Gonna tell him how you feel?" Asked Tala as he began to smirk.

" Shut the hell up, Tala." Kai said giving Tala and Bryan who was chuckling one of his best death glares. They both knew that he likes Tyson more then likes, loves Tyson. Kai also knows that Tala and Bryan love each but are afraid to tell each other. Back in Japan they're going to be staying at the Hiwatari mansion.

* * *

_**Max' p.o.v.**_

I'm going back to Japan in to two days. I'm soooooooo excited, I can't stop jumping up and down. Mom says I got to much sugar but it's not true. Only ten bars of chocolate and some other candy. I'm gonna see Tyson again yeeeeeeeeeaaah can't wait. I think Mr. D a/n: gonna call him that once in a while to long writing Dickenson all the times said that Rei, Lee, Kai, Tala and Bryan are gonna be there to. I know it's weird but I've fallen head over heels for the neko-jin. I miss him so much. I'm gonna ask Tyson if he thinks I should tell him but I'm scared. What if he doesn't like me? Ooooh I don't know what to do. I also wanna see my dad. I'll be living with him.

* * *

_**Rei's p.o.v.**_

Lee and I are going back to Japan in two days. Mariah and the others weren't to happy when they learn that. Especially Mariah she doesn't want Lee to leave her. It's so sweet to see does two finally together. It makes me wonder if I have a chance with Max. Yes, I admit it I love the genki blond but I'm afraid to tell him. What if he doesn't feel the same way about me. I don't want to loose his friendship and what are the others going to say when they found out I'm gay. I know that Max, Kai, Tala and Bryan are going to be in Japan and assisting the same high school Tyson's going to, just like me. I'll wait and see I guess 'sighs'.

Mr. D. found us an apartment he's going to be paying while Lee and I find a job.

* * *

_**DSC:** Well that's it for the prologue. I hope it wasn't to bad._

_**Aika:** It was worse then bad._

_**Mel:** That was a mean thing to say you know._

_**Kira:** What do you think of this skirt, huh?_

_**DSC:** **-sweat drops-** euh nice and it's baby blue, again **-sighs- **_

_**Damien:** Well if you liked a little the prologue leave a review people, please_

_**DSC:** Yeah and I promise to do my best to get a better chapter and try to update fast_

_**Danny:** Tsss... it's gonna be hard don't you think you go back to school Tuesday_

_**DSC: **Yeah but you weren't suppose to say that, dumb ass** -sends an evil glare-**_

_**Danny:** oops sorry **-backs away slowly-**_

**_R/R please!_**


	2. Chapter 1: Here we come japan A fight?

_**DSC: **Sorry if it took to long to update people. But I have a little bad news for you readers I just started school again so I won't be able to update really fast but I'll try to update each week, promise._

_Also thank you very much for all your reviews (**me-chan, genbo, Horsegirl, Road Kill Roko, Minako Mikoto, Sacrifice Of An Angel, FireieGurl, Dark kai1, Laurelleaves and Kai's the best**)_

_**Disclaimer:** Devil Subaru Chan does not own Beyblade_

* * *

_**High School Love:**_

_**Chapter 1: Here We Come Japan. A fight? And Dancing**_

* * *

**_Last Chapter_**

_I know that Max, Kai, Tala and Bryan are going to be in Japan and assisting the same high school Tyson's going to, just like me. I'll wait and see I guess 'sighs'._

_Mr. D. found us an apartment he's going to be paying while Lee and I find a job._

* * *

**_(Airport)_**

The three Russian boys were waiting for their plane to arrive. The airport was field with people looking rather impatient to arrive to their destination and others happily talking with their companion. Kai with an unreadable expression on his face and he's eyes close was sitting with his legs cross. Tala had an excited expression on his face and he was looking for Bryan who had left for the washroom. Having nothing better to do Tala began to ask Kai some question.

" Soooo... Kai are you going to um... well you know tell Tyson how you feel?" Tala asked his friend rather uncertain because Kai was rather touchy with that subject.

" And that is your business how?" Kai replied in an icy tone.

" Oh! Mine it's not. But you do know that his not going to be happy that you didn't answer his calls and e-mails, right?" Tala yet again try to make Kai tell his feelings.

" Look Tala what I do or don't does not concern you. And you shouldn't really talk you haven't yet told Bryan you like him." Kai said glaring at the red haired boy.

A blushing Tala was about to talk back but was interrupted by Bryan who had just arrived. Judging it was better not to say anything wolf boy decided to shut his mouth.

" Guys we have to go now or we're gonna be late" Bryan told them.

**_' Passenger with the number 315 destination Tokyo, Japan please go to the gate number 3. I repeat. Passenger with the number 315 destination Tokyo, Japan please go to the gate number 3. Thank you.'_**

The three Russian got up and headed to gate number 3. By the look in Kai's eyes he was very nervous to see Tyson again and Tala's word kept coming back to his mind. Tala was thinking of what Kai said and he knew he was right but couldn't admitted out loud. Bryan was thinking of Tala and wondering if could have a chance with him.

' Tyson I'm coming back and maybe just maybe you'll return my feelings' were Kai's thought before the plane took off.

* * *

**_(Mountain village or where ever they live)_**

" Please take care of yourselves. Don't forget to write. Call me when you get to Japan" a crying Mariah was telling the two Chinese boys.

" Yes Mariah. We already told that we would" a sweat dropping Lee told Mariah.

" Okay Lee I'm trusting you but you better not be lying to me" she said turning from sweet innocent Mariah to a glaring, very scary and dark looking one. Who gave the scared of a life time to the rest of the White Tiger X team members. " Oh and you two don't for get to change your underwe..ummmm..." she tried to finish but both Rei and Lee put their hands on her mouth. While Kevin and Gary where dying form laughter.

" Really Mariah _we are_ old enough to take care of ourselves, you know" a blushing Rei said while glaring at his laughing team mates.

" Yeah I know but I'm going to miss you both" she said throwing herself in their arms and giving them a bone crushing hug.

After all the tears, the take cares and the goodbyes Rei and Lee finally manage to get out of their village with the direction of the airport.

* * *

**_(Airport of New York city)_**

Max was sitting with his mom waiting for his plane. He was very happy and excited. He would be bouncing up and down if it wasn't for a security guard that told him to stay steel because he was disturbing other people. So that is the reason of his calmness well literally. But he was talking at high speed.

" ButmomwhatifTysondoesn'trememberme.Iwonderifhisgonnabehappytoseemeagain.Ican'twaittoseeReiandKaigain.TalaandBryanto..."(But mom what if Tyson doesn't remember me. I wonder if his gonna be happy to see me again. I can't wait to see Rei and Kai gain. Tala and Bryan to) he told his mom that if she wasn't an adult she would sweat dropped from the fastnesses her son was using to talk. She even got the idea to do a little experiment on it.

" Umm.. I know your nervous, dear, but don't worry everything will turn out alright. You'll see" she had know idea what he said so she said the first thing that came to her mind. " Know sweetie you better get going or you are going to miss (a/n: sorry but don't know how to write the word but it means missing) your plane. Now take care and call me" she added.

" Yes mom. You to take care. Love you. Bye" he kissed her and went to gate 5.

* * *

**_(Bay City)_**

In the forest near by the Kinomiya Dojo were seven teens. Two of them were doing a little spar. They are Takase and Tyson. The others are waiting for their own turns and enjoying the fight of their two friends.

Taka send a punch to Tyson face but he dodged it and kicked Taka right in the stomach. Taka fell to the ground but sound recovered and kicked Tyson's leg he fell and Takase took the chance to punch him in the face and in the stomach. Ty got up and and gave 5 quick punches in Taka's stomach and went behind before he fell and hit him hard on the neck living him unconscious.

" Yeah would job Tyson" cheered Kira. " Ummm... but is Taka okay? He seems death to me".

" Oww. I'm not death Kira. Just in pain" Takase said trying to get up and glaring at her.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Death man talking. Death man walking" Kira yelled running in circles.

"Oh shut up already he ain't death" Aika said annoyed by Kira's behavior.

" Yeah Kira, I wouldn't kill him. Sheez calm down already. Anyway good fight Taka I almost lost. Hope we'll do it sometime soon." Tyson said helping Taka to walk. Kira finally calmed down with a shameful blush on her cheeks.

" Yeah me too" he replied back

" Okay fight time is over guys. It's time for fun time what are we gonna do to night? You guys don't work today, now do you?" Danny asked.

" Nope. Not today hopefully. We go to Lover's Den for some pizza guys? I'm hungry for pizza today" answered and asked Damien with a hopeful look in his eyes.

" Okay" everyone answer.

" 'Kay but first let's change and take a shower, please. Let's meet at Lover's Den at seven and after we go go to Blue Moon. What do you think?" Taka said leaning on Damien. Everyone nod.

" You finally learn used your brain, I see" a smirking Aika said. Taka let out a growl but didn't answer back. Everyone left for their homes to get ready for their night.

* * *

**_(Lover's Den at seven o'clock)_**

Damien and Melissa were the firsts to arrive followed by Aika and Kira. Danny, Tyson and Taka were the last ones. They order a pepperoni pizza with extra cheese.

" So Tyson have you seen that guy who was following you every were last time? What's he's name, again?" Danny asked. Everyone turn to see a blushing Tyson.

" Huh? What? Brandon? No, no I haven't seen him. But he works as a DJ at Blue Moon I think. But why?" he asked eyeing them suspiciously.

" Oh.. nothing just asking like that" Danny answer taking another bite of pizza.

" Guy's? Your gonna come with me a the mall, right? I saw this cute baby blue skirt you won't believe" Kira started and went on and on and on about how baby blue is such a cute color and they should try it instead of that ugly black color. Aika got enough of hearing about clothe and she snapped at Kira to shut up.

" Fine you meanie. But why are you such a tomboy?" she said gaining a glare from Aika.

" Dudes (the girls glared at him) and umm.. wanna be (he said wanna be under his breath) ladies let's get going" Tyson said. Damien, Danny and Taka hid their mocking smile from the girls. They all nod and on their way out Aika, Melissa and Kira hit Tyson on the head with all their strenght. Of course Aika was the hardest.

" Hey what was that for?" he protested while robbing his injured head

Calling us ' wanna be ladies'" they answer glaring at him. The other three boys couldn't hold it anymore and they started to laugh.

* * *

**_(Blue Moon)_**

Aika was wearing a black tank top and and crimson pants. Mel was wearing a pink skirt and a black tank top. And Kira baby blue skirt and tank top. All the boys were wearing black leather pants (different style) and sleeveless crimson and black (Tyson), crimson (Danny), white (Damien) and black (Taka). Tyson's black leather pant has chains on the sides and they're cut on the thighs showing much skin. His shirt also was cut on the side and a little on the chest. (a/n: Didn't want to get in the details of their clothes. But since Tyson is more important I decided to give a better description of his clothe.) And let's not forget his triple piercing on his left elbow.

When they arrived at Blue Moon it was 9:30pm. Their was a lot of people inside, you could hear the music, you could see smoke everywhere and blue, green, purple, yellow and red lights coming and going everywhere. All in all it was dark inside. The teens went to search for the table they always take. Since they've been going almost every day since their summer vacation and during school for 2 years now they were very well known at Blue Moon so they had their own table. When they past by some people greeted them and they greeted back. They arrived at the table and Danny with Taka went to order some drinks.

" Kira wanna dance?" Damien asked her. Since it was dark she didn't saw the blush on his cheeks. She nod and they went to the dancing floor. When the other two came back with the drinks they asked Mel and Aika to dance while Tyson said he didn't like that song. When they left someone came to the table while Ty was looking away.

" Hey, pretty. It must be my lucky night today" said the teen. Tyson jumped in surprise, he turn around and he saw someone who he wasn't expecting (a/n: I thought about living it their to see if you could figure out who it was but I thought you readers would have probably killed me if I had. Am I right?) to see. Brandon stood their in front of him in all his glory (a/n: 'cough' all his glory.. right.. 'cough') and smiling down at him.

" Oh hi. Brandon. How are you?" Tyson asked politely.

" Seeing you again makes me feel much better. What about you?" Brandon asked.

" Fine, thanks" a blushing Tyson answer. (a/n: Is it me or Tyson is blushing a lot in this chapter?)

" Wanna dance Tyson" he asked of him. Tyson nod and he got up. As he did so he didn't saw how Brandon was looking at him up and down. ' Very sexy, very sexy in did' Brandon thought to himself. He took Tyson's hand and they went. While they were passing men and women were looking at Tyson. Brandon not very happy with that glared at everyone who even dared to make a move towards Tyson. Tyson to busy looking for his friends didn't saw all of this.

Tyson received a lot of stares because of the sensual and seductive way he dances. Tyson wasn't really paying attention to it but he got a creepy feeling. Brandon was impressed, surprised and content because last time they danced Tyson didn't dance that way. People that knew Tyson already weren't surprised at all but they wanted a shot to dance with him. The night went on like that everyone staring at Tyson while he was happily dancing with Brandon ignoring everyone else.

At one o'clock they left. Brandon asked Tyson if he wanted a ride home but Tyson said no. Tyson went with Danny, Taka and Mel. While Damien went with Kira and Aika. Danny and Damien have a car so they give a ride to the others almost all the times. After saying goodbye they left for their home.

* * *

_**DSC:** Okay sorry people if this chapter was boring. I'll do better next time I promise_

_**Aika: **You always say that_

_**DSC: **Oh shut up I have no time for you right now. Okay my dear readers I have a question for you. Do you want that Tyson sees his friend for the first time at:_

_1) at school during class time (I don't like this one very much but you guys choose);_

_2) in the forest while Tyson is doing a spar with one of the guys;_

_3) at the pizza place while his working;_

_4) at the dojo just before he leaves for Blue Moon;_

_5) while fighting a random bad guys that wants a fight with him and his friend._

_**DSC: **You choose people I won't start the third chapter 'till I get your opinions. I will leave you three days to choose and the one who gets the most vote will win._

_**Danny: **Please review and vote._

_**DSC: **Sorry for any spelling mistake._

_**R/R**_


	3. Chapter 2: Surprises and astonishment

**DSC:** Hello it's me again with a new chapter. Sorry for taking to long to update.

**Taka:** Also thank you for all the wonderfull reviews.

**Aika:** ' sighing' disclaimers, warnings, summary and pairings at in the prologue.

**Damien:** On with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Surprises and astonishment**

**# Tyson's p.o.v. #**

I'm going through all my clothe to see what to wear to receive some of my gramp's friend. I'm telling ya that the old man has some problems. You'd think i'd rather be with my friends out at Blue Moon or doing a spar at Danny's house but noooooooo my gramps say's I have to stay here and meet these friends of his. But I in't wearing something decent. But hey my clothe are decent enough, right? Couse they are.

While doing that a rock came in to my room fly through the window. The window didn't broke 'cause it was open. Theirs a damn note saying:

Shadow Storm, (a/n: This is the nickname he has when he does streetfights)

You are to be at the side of the park that you already know at 7 o'clock. Be late and you _are _going to regret it.

Your worst nightmare,

This guys can't get any lamer then that. The last guy that challenged me had one of lamest name's ever, Yaoi Lover. Man that guy was more of a fanfiction lover then a fighter. Not that I have anything against fanfictions lover but I thought I was their to fight someone. In the end he was one of my fans.

* * *

**# Normal p.o.v. #**

Tyson arrived at the park just in time. Their was no one their so he was just going to wait 5 to 10 minutes and if no one showed up he was going to go back to the dojo. He didn't have to wait much. A knife flew past his neck missing him by a few inches.

" So you are the one who is called Shadow Storm. I was expecting someone who could have been more of a challenge but you're not much. Might let you live but I doubt that" the man said.

" You talk big you know. But your all talk and no action. I came here cause you said you wanted a fight not to find your self your perfect man" smirking Tyson replied to the man.

" I like the attitude kid but you should watch your tongue" said the man.

" Yeah my gramps told me that once but to bad I don't listen to him. And get the fucking hell to the point, you made me come here for small talk or to fight 'cause if it's small talk forget it I don't have all my time to loose with you, you now?" Tyson told the man with a smirk on his face. The man's face turned from a smirk to a look of pure anger.

" The name is Ikari" he stated.

" I _don't _care" the bluenette shot back.

After the exchange of word, the true fight began. The man send a punch to Tyson's face but he dodged moving his head slightly to the left and then he kicked the man on the left hip The man felt to the ground groaning in pain.When he got up he punched Tyson on the stomach and this time he didn't see it coming and received the blow full force. He got up from the ground and using his elbow hit the man infront of him on the chest. The pain Ikari felt was something else, never in he's life had he felt it. He couldn't breath. Thinking that he could loose, he took a knife out of the inner pocket of the black jacket he was wearing. Tyson saw this and got ready for the fight to come. Ikari tried several times to penetrated the knife in Tyson's heart but Tyson dodged it every single time. It was becoming more difficult for him to dodge the attacks becuse he was becoming very tired. Both were exausted.

* * *

**(A few hours before Tyosn's fight)**

" Why did you called us here, Mr Dickenson?" asked Kai. He wasn't very happy when he received the phone call he was thinking of Tyson and what to tell him at that very moment.

" Well my boy you have to wait a few minutes for the others to come" Mr. Dickenson answer. Kai glared at him. He hated to wait. Tala and Bryan were glancing at each but being carefull not to let the other see that. Once in a while their eyes would meet and they would fast look away a blush coming to their faces. Kai was very amused my the exchange but would never admitted it and let nothing appear on his face.

Five minutes of waiting had past when the door suddenly open and closed with a _'BANG'_.

" Oops. Sorry 'bout that Mr. D" said a blond. Then he took the time to look around the room. He saw Kai leaning against the wall like always. Tala and Bryan where sitting as far away of each as they could. " Kaaaaaaaaaaaai. Long time no see, dude" Max yelled a little to cheerfully. He went and give Kai one of the bigest hug. As if remembering who he was huging Max looked up to see Kai's face. Kai was glaring daggers down at him. " Uuuhh heh heh heh. Same old Kai I see" he said and turned away to give Tala a hug. " Tala it's so nice to see you again" Tala smiled at him and slightly returned the hug. Max then turned to Bryan but Bryan send him a glare as if to say: 'Touch me and you die a very painful death'. Max turned away not wanting to die just yet.

" How much sugar have you had Max?" a voice came from near by the door. The blond turned to look and saw Rei standing their with Lee at his side.

" Reeeeeeeeeeei! Nice to see you again" the hyper blond said. He give the biggest and cutest smile he could mastered. Rei wanted to melt right then and their. Max went over to him and gave a bone crushing hug not that Rei minded but he couldn't breath.

" M...m..m.. Max... need... a..a..air" Rei managed to say.

" Ohh hehehe. Sorry 'bout that" he said laughing sheepishly, rubing the back of his head. He turned to Lee who backed away slowly. " Aaah man, you people are no fun. I give Kai a hug and he looks ready to kill me. I turn to Bryan and he gives me a look as saying: 'Touch me and you die. A very painful death' and now Lee who's backing away from me" Max pouted very cutely in Rei's opinion anyway. Everyone burst in laughter except Kai who didn't show emotion and Bryan who merely chuckled.

" Well now that you are all here I can tell you why I called you here. Mr. Kinomiya and myself thought about doing a little reunion and give Tyson the surprise to see you all again. Mr. Kinomiya has a dinner (souper) ready for today around 8 o'clock. What do you kids think?" Mr. Dickenson informed them.

" Yeeah, were gonna see Tyson again. I'm up for it Mr.D" Max said cheerfully bouncing up and down. The others only nod their heads.

" Okay then. At 8 o'clock at the Kinomiya Dojo" Mr. Dickenson told them. They all went to their homes to get ready for the meeting.

* * *

**(Walking towards the dojo)**

Walking towards the dojo Max catch up with Rei and Lee. (a/n: Their all wearing the same outfit as in G Revolution. Except if I say other wise. And also except Tyson.)

" Hey guys" Max greeted more calmly this time giving them a mega smile. " Mind if I walk with you?"

" 'Course not Maxie" Rei replied giving Max a smile. " So what have you been doing?"

" Me blading, going to school and helping my mom with her work. What about you and Lee?"

" We've been blading, teaching kids from our village how to blade and going to school" Lee answered this time. Max nod his head. They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the park.

" Hey let's take a short cut through the park" Max said waving towards the park. Lee and Rei nod thinking they would arrive faster. They were a bit to early but they were to eager to see Tyson again. When they entered the park they saw three familiar forms.

" Hey it's Kai, Tala and Bryan" Max said calling out to them.

Turning to look behind, Kai saw Rei, Max and Lee walking towards them. He sighed to quietly for anyone to hear and he stopped to let the others catch up.

" It seems we had the same idea to come through the park" Tala said.

" Yup. That's nice we're going to arrive together then. But we are a bit to early" Max asid frowning.

" Yeah so what?" Bryan told him.

Kai got irritated and started to walk again. After a few minutes of the verbal exchange the others soon followed. Then Kai suddenly stopped. The 5 boys behind him gave him curious looks and Max was about to talk but he shut him up with a glared that promised pain if he talked. Soon enough the others saw or better said heard why Kai had stopped. Their were voices coming from a few feets away from them. Curiousity took over them and they went to see what was going on.

* * *

**(Back to the fight)**

" You're good kid nut not good enough" smirking Ikari told Tyson.

Tyson as an answer gave 5 quick punchs on the man's stomach and ended his attack with a hit with the back of his hand on the nape. It made a cracking sound and the man fell uncouncious to the ground.

" You were saying?" Tyson asked the man on the ground. Tyson was panting heavily he was tired and had received a few cuts. Nothing to deep or any serious injury. He then heard noices from behind the trees he turned around expecting another fighter but who he saw left him speechless. He would have rather fought 5 or even 10 mens insted of them.

* * *

**(Back to the others)**

' I can't believe this. Is that really Tyson. The Tyson I met 5 years ago' those were Kai's thought.

' Wow what happen to the sweet and nice Tyson' thought Bryan looking at the man on ground.

' When came the aliens that no one told me' was all Tala could think.

' That can't be Tyson it just can't' Max thought.

' When did Tyson learned to fight' Rei tought.

' I'm hungry' that was what Lee was thinking. (a/n: sweatdropes)

They saw when Tyson turned to look at them in a fighting stance. His expression changed from that of a smirk to a look of pure shock. Max was the first one who came out of his shock state.

" Who are you and what have you done to the real Tyson?" he asked. Everyone sweatdroped and fell anime style except for Kai.

" Tyson what happen to you?" Rei asked a little bit unsure.

" What do you meen by what happen to me?" Tyson asked trying to hide his nervousness. To his surprise his voice came neutral no emotion could be detected.

" He meens since when do you do streetfights?" Bryan stated not able to hide his astonishment.

" Oh that. About 2 years ago I started" he smirked seeing the look of astonishment and surprise on his friends faces. "But what are you guys doing here?"

" Were going to the dojo" Kai answer his question. His voice was cold to cold for his own liking. But no one seemed to notice.

" Oh then we better get going then. I supposed you guys are the guests then?" he asked. The other only nod. " Don't tell my grampa about this. I don't want a lecture for this. Act as if you hadn't seen me yet and so will I. I'll enter my room through the window. We'll talk later" Tyson told them in a cold voice. The others yet again could only nod.

* * *

**(At the dojo)**

" Hello homies. Glad you could make it" grampa Kinomiya said and let them in.

" Nice to see you again. Mr. Kinomiya" Max said.

" Come on what 'ave I told ya Max. Call me grampa and all of you to. Mr Kinomiya makes me feel old. And I'm in my mild forty's" the old man said laughing. The others had gigantic sweatdrops on the side of their heads. The old man led them to the living room were their was a little table that they were going to use to eating on. Mr. Kinomiya wasn't going to be with them.

* * *

**(In Tyson's room)**

" Danny"

_"Yeah?"_

" Come pick me up at 10 o'clock to go to Blue Moon"

_"Huh?"_

" Kai, Rei, Max, Tala, Lee and Bryan are here"

_" Whaaat?" _Danny yelled through the phone.

" Yeah I know it's big surprise but they were my grampas guests for tonight"

_" Okay, but what's up with going to Blue Moon?"_

" Impressed them, duuuuh"

_" Oooh"_

" Tell the others to. About Blue Moon I meen not about the impressing part. Tell Damien to take his big car. And you take yours 'cause your gonna have 7 seven people to give a ride to"

_" Okay then I'll be their at 10. I'll call the others right now. This is gonna be sweet"_ And he hung up.

' Jeeze doesn't anyone say good bye anymore' Tyson thought sweatdroping.

* * *

**(End of Chapter 2)**

**DSC: **Well that was the 2nd chapter people. Hope you liked it. I have an idea for the 3rd just have to type it.

**Danny:** please review

**Mel: **DSC is going to tryto update faster. Each week she'll try and post a new chapie.

**DSC: **Sorry if the fight was lame. I didn't have much ideas. Sorry for any spelling mistake.

R/R please!


	4. Chapter 3: A reason to drool

**DSC**: Hello everyone sorry I haven't updated in so long but I get to much school work. I don't how my friend Fallen Angel Temari manages to update so fast **' sweat drops'**

**Takase**: School work that's just an excuse.

**DSC**: **'glares'** Shut up what whould you know you don't even go to school

**Takase** & **Aika: ' stop fighting and start to read story' **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT I'm with that idiot weekling

**DSC**: **'Backs away from their angry shouts'**

**Tyson**: Hiiiiiiiii! Came to see what the fuzz was about.

**DSC**: Huh?**Max**: We heard their was a new athoress

**Tyson**: Yep so we wanted to check it out

**Kai**: Hn.

**Danny**: Anyway you should answer your reviewers

**DSC**: Yep your right

**Answer to reviewers**

**PhantomNight: **Well thank you glad you like it. And you'll see soon enoough what happens at Blue Moon or maybe not. **'has an innocent face'**

**Genna: **Okay and heres the next chappy.

**Serenity Cathedral a.k.a. serena429: **Thanks I feel better now that you said that and I'm not much of a fighter writer but I'll do my best if their are any in the futur.

**kicking-S-ass:** Well you'll just going to have to read to fing out.

**Minako Mikoto: **Thanks a lot I did my best or I tried to at least.

**horsegirl: **thank you very much **'smiles'**

**FireieGurl: **Thanks and actually NeckoFury gave me a little idea of how to continue.

**Road Kill Roko: **Ha well if you wanna know you'll have to read 'cause I in't going to spoil the surprise. And I see you keep pissing off Kai **'laughs' **and don't get to hyper. Keep an eye on Kai he might kill you in your sleep. (**Kai: **That's not a bad idea.) **'sweat drop'**

**SpiritualEnergy: **Hey thanks glad you like it and yep heres the next chapter.

**I'mAGirlxD: **Thanks happy you enjoyed it.

**NeckoFury: **Thank you so much for the idea. I didn't take it all but half.

**Thank you very much for all you reviewers and for those I didn't mention sorry but thanks anyway.**

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own Beyblade.

**Warning: **Yaoi

**Pairings:** KaTy ReMa BryTa (I put them in the right way they should be) and others

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: A reason to drool**

**(In Tyson's room)**

Tyson was getting ready to go down when his grampa yelled to him through the door to hurry up. He was wearing baggy black pants and a baggy black t-shirt. Their was no sign of him having piercings. Tyson had a plan and he was going to put it in action. He brushed his hair and put it in a pony tail that went a little past his shoulders. Then he went down with an annoyed look on his face. He was suppose to pretend that he hadn't seen his friends yet. Tyson only hoped that the guys could play along. He came down the stairs.

" I'm ready gramps" he yelled.

" 'Kay lil' dude go to the living room why don't ya" his gramps yelled back. He sighed and did as asked.

When he entered the living room he was was hugged and thrown to the floor with a very cheerfull blond on top of him. Tala and Rei burst in fits of laughter. Bryan coudn't hold it and was chuckling while Kai had amurderous look.

' Why is that stupid (a/n: okay people I have nothing against Max, his one of my fav. so don't get mad at me, please?) hyper blond hugging _my_ Tyson. Wait a... since when is he mine. I have become to possessif of him, not would' that was going through Kai's mind.

" Maxiiiiiiiiiiiiiie, when did ya get here, pal'?" Tyson asked really excited. " And could ya get off of me, your not a feather, ya know?

' He's a good actor' thought Kai.

" Yesterday but we wanted to give you a the surprise" Max said a little flushed by Tyson's feather comment.

" Guuuuuuys it's soooooooooo good to see you again" Tyson said giving a hug to Tala, Rei and Lee. When it came to Bryan and Kai he took them both in his arms and crushed them against him. They both pushed him away and bonked him on the head.

" Awwww. What was that for I just gave you guys a hug on you guys hit me" Tyson whined rubbing his sore head.

Grampa came with the food and put it on the table and let the teens alone for them to catch up on their lives. They started to eat and they were amazed to see Tyson eating at a normal pace and not stuffing his mouth with food.

" When'd you learned to eat?" Kai ask earning a glare fom Tyson.

" I've always known how to eat let me tell you" Tyson said as he stuck his nose up making everyone laugh at his antics except Kai and Bryan of course.

" So...droping my eating manners what are you guys doing here in Japan?" Tyson asked his face turning slightly more serious.

" We came here to study at Sarayaki High" replied Bryan.

" Oh" was Tyson intellingent answer. " Hey I go to that school" Tyson suddenly realised.

" Yeah we now. This is gonna be sweet Ty we're going to the same school" Max said starting to be hyper 'cause of the drink.

" So Tyson tell us how have you been" Lee said looking towards Tyson.

" Ummm... well I've been fine. Going to school, having fun with my friends. You know the same" Tyson answer not getting into the details.

" But what about that fight we saw earlier, hum?" Tala asked raising an eyebrow.

" Oh that. Well you see me and my friends have gotten ourselves a reputation. Well mostly 'cause Taka get his ass into trouble and they gang up on him and we go help him, that's all. But now people know that we're good fighters so they want a piece of us" Tyson answer, shrugging, not really wanting to get in the topic. Everyone (maybe beside Max who was to busy with the sugary drink) notice that.

" So Ty have any girl friend?" Max asked in a sing sang voice.

" Whaaa...no way" Tyson said blushing deep shades of crimson but then got the idea of making Max flush a little. " But I know this guy who's madly obsess with ya Maxie and he told me a few little nutty things he would like to do to you" Tyson said winking at Max. Max turned redder the a tomato but missed Rei's jealous look. Tyson on the other hand didn't and took note.

" Umm let's change of subject" Max said rather quickly.

Talking and catching up the time past. With a few incidents. Like Max throwing his piece of cake at Bryan's face because he was bouncing up and down and Bryan running after him with a kendo stick that no one knowns from where he took it. Around 9:50 the doorbell rang. Mr. Kinomiya open the door and he greeted someone and send him to the living room were the others were.

" Tyson dude came ta pick ya up" said Danny coming in.

" Sup Danny?. Were ya taking me?" Tyson asked.

" Oh sorry didn't know ya had guest. Take ya to Blue Moon, no duh" Danny answer rolling his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" Guys this is Daniel Sakure or Danny for shorts" Tyson said putting an arm around Danny's neck. " Danny this guys are Kai Hiwatari, Rei Kon, Max Mizuhara, Tala Ivanov, Lee Ichugi (1) and Bryan Kuznetsov (2)" he continued pointing to everyone each time he said a name.

" Sup dudes nice to meet ya all" Danny said and only Tyson could detect the sarcasm in his words. " Well since Tyson in't alone why don't ya all come to Blue Moon and have some fun. Course their's a problem with your clothes but for this it'll do. So what cha say?"

" Umm what's Blue Moon?" Max asked.

" It's a night club for teens. We go their all the times. So wanna come?" Tyson replied.

Kai was glaring daggers at Danny because he had put his arm on Tyson's waist. Something that _he_ should be doing but wasn't. So like everyone else he nod but not before thinking: ' note to self: send ninjas after that Danny guy'. (a/n: my my isn't Kai the jealous one)

" Umm I'm gonna change guys, you wait here" and with that Tyson left. Danny also followed Tyson but only because he needed to use the bathroom. Something that poor Kai didn't now and he was feeling his blood boil inside of him. Danny came down a few minutes after and went to the kitchen and only adding to Kai's irritation because the guy was acting as if he owned the place. Bryan was at his side not wanting to talk with the others while they were talking happily amongst themselfs. Kai closed his eyes just in case some of his emotions might show.

**(Kai's p.o.v.)**

" 'Kay guys I'm ready" I heard Tyson say from the entrance. We all looked towards him. I saw the others mouth drop to the floor and I felt my own drop to. He had tight black leather pants that were ripped in front and behind his thighs, chains were hanging on each side of his legs. When the pants reached the knee it spread out covering most of his black leather boots. A black belt with a red phoenix in the middle. He had a black-blue leather sleeveless shirt that defined his well toned chest and muscles, a balck leather jacket. Black leather fingerless gloves, he had atriple piercing above his eyebrows. He had an earing on his left ear and a chain with a blue dragon on it and with small silver letters that said: Tyson and Dragoon. His hair was let loose from his usual pony tail and I was amazed to see it almost reached past his well defined ass... Ahem... I can't believe I just thought that.

I could feel my self almost drooling from the sight and the others were to. Man he looks damn right sexy and if the others weren't here I'm sure I would have bounce on him.

Okay Kai regain your cool. You can do it, it's only Tyson. I heard a little voice in the back of my head say.

_' Yeah only problom is thatTyson's looking super sexy right now. Come on ya now you want him'._

I was awoken of my daydream by the voice of that fucking annoying friend of his.

**# Normal p.o.v. #**

" Man you look sexy Ty. I'm sure you'll get a girl or boyfriend tonight" Danny said whistling. Tyson shot him a cold glare and he only raised his hand in a surrundering manner.

" Ty...Tyson when'd you got piercings" Tala asked.

" Oh!Around 1 year and a half a go. I'm thinking that maybe a tatoo would be could.So you guys ready to live" Tyson said. They nod, went outside and got in the car. All the walk to the (which was very short) they kept sending Tyson lust feeled looks but no one spoke of it.

" A tatoo?" Tala asked again.

" Yep" was Tyson's reply.

" Wow sounds cool. Did it hurt when you got pierced Ty?" Max question amazed.

" No not really" Tyson answer his blond friend.

" Who else is going Tyson?" Lee asked changing the topic.

" Oh. Some friends of ours" the bluenette answer shruging slightly.

" Yo Ty?" Danny said startling the boy beside him. Tyson gave him a look like saying ' What?'. " D'you think Brandon is gonna be their?"

Tyson's face turned a little pale but said: " I hope not"

The others that were listining were throwing questioning looks at each wondering who this ' 'Brandon' guy was supposed to be.

* * *

**- Outside of Blue Moon in the parking lot -**

The eight teens that were in the car got out and they heard an annoyed voice speak.

" And here I thought you had gotten lost" said the girl.

" Oh shut your mouth Haruna. Leave them alone. Who're these guys?" Takase asked his two friends.

" What the hell you said Sakure?" Aika asked feeling her anger raise.

" You heard me _Princess_" he said 'princess' with sarcasm.

" Oh you two are not going to start yet again another fight. And to answer your question these are my friends Kai, Max, Rei, Lee, Tala and Bryan.

" It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Melisa Mira but you can call me Mel if you like" Mel said in her all to sweet voice giving them all a smile.

" I'm Kira Maya and I looooooooove baby blue" Kira said said in a creepy way making them all sweat drop.

" Yo that last comment wasn't necessery. I'm Takase Haruna or just Taka" he said in a not to friendly voice. You could detect the venom in his voice, sending shiver to the new arivals (excluding Danny and Tyson). The others were wondering why that Takase kid and Aika girl were so unfriendly to them.

After the presentation they all went inside and the sound of music reached their ears. It was a very good song. While passing threw the crowded place Kai noticed how everyone turn to look towards them giving _his_ Tyson lust filled looks. Some of them even greeted him as if they were friends and Tyson greeted back as did his other friends. It seemed to Kai that they came quite often to this place and he didn't liked that one bit. Finaly reaching their table and settled down and went to buy some drinks. Melisa with Daniel and Kira with Damien went to dance quite often. Aika and Takase surprised the new comers by going to dance together.

" Don't look to surprised guys. They fight a lot and they act as if they hated each other but in fact they don't" Tyson told them with a small smile on his lips.

" Well then Maxie wanna dance?" Rei asked the blond with a flushed face. Max nod and they lost themselfs in the crowed. After so much insisting from Tala and Tyson Bryan finaly accepted to dance with Tala but on the inside he was bouncing from joy. Tyson and Kai were sitting in an uncomfortable silence. Tyson was about to ask Kai to dance but someone greeted him from behind.

" Hello, pretty!" said the person.

* * *

**(End of chapter 3)**

**Tyson: **Umm... it was good I like it

**Kai: **Well I don't

**DSC: **Thanks Tyson. Well people hope you enjoyed and sorry for the cliff hanger. I my self hate those.

**Danny:** 'Yawns' please review.

**DSC: **I'll be putting TyKa hotness real soon. sorry for any spelling mistake.

1: since I don't know Lee's family name I invented one hope you don't mind. If you know what his real family name is tell me please.

2: Well I want to a web and it said that Kuznetsov is Bryan's japanesefamily name but I have no idea. But if you know what it is please tell me.

**R/R please!**


	5. Chapter 4: The beginning of school

**DSC:** I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I took so much time to update but I had a lot of exams and homework. I'm not a bad student but I almost failed math's. I got 60. As you can see I'm very bad in math.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own beyblade or any of it's character. But I do own the plot and the characters I made up.

**Warning:** Yaoi (boyxboy), OCC-ness, AU a little 'cause they don't really blade in this fic.

Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed and sorry for not answering any of them.

On with the Fic.

* * *

_**Last Time**_

_" Well then Maxie wanna dance?" Rei asked the blond with a flushed face. Max nod and they lost themselfs in the crowed. After so much insisting from Tala and Tyson Bryan finaly accepted to dance with Tala but on the inside he was bouncing from joy. Tyson and Kai were sitting in an uncomfortable silence. Tyson was about to ask Kai to dance but someone greeted him from behind._

_" Hello, pretty!" said the person._

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Beginning of School**

_**Now **_

Tyson was a bit startled and turned around to see the one and only Brandon in on his shiny glory... okay not really but he was still standing in front of him. Tyson smiled at him and montionned him to sit.

" Hey Brandon. How have you been?" Tyson asked and then he remembered Kai sitting in front of him. " Oh Kai this is Brandon. Brandon this is my friend Kai" He introduced them.

" Hn" was Kai's blunt reply. Brandon barely cast him a look before turning to Tyson once again. Tyson sighed on the inside. Things weren't going friendly between the two of them. Not that he cared much since Brandon wasn't exactly one of his closest friends.

" Would you care to dance?" Brandon asked in a really sweet voice that just makes you sick.

" Um... yeah... sure... why not?" Tyson glanced at Kai but he didn't make any movement so he went with Brandon. Kai growled to him self. He was mad that Tyson actually went with that bastard guy but also with himself for not doing anything. After 3 more songs everyone came back.

Taka and Danny who had seen Brand (a/n: Brand is gonna be Brandon's shorter name tired of writting Brandon all the times.) and how he had interrupted a chance for Tyson to be alone with Kai decided to do something about it. Don't get them wrong, they don't really like Kai because he seem's to be to full of himself, arrogant, jerk in other words a bastard but if he was who Tyson liked they weren't going to let anyone intervene with it. So Taka being... um... well Taka thought that it would be funny to see Brand trip over something and accidentally fell on someone. Other then Tyson of course, and with Danny's help that's what hapenned.

Brand approached the table with Tyson ahead of him. Danny made sure to move Tyson away from any 'danger'. When Brand was at a good distance to fell on someone and him to put his foot in the front for him to trip, he did so. So Brandon fell and fell and fell until he grab the first thing he could and it was a young lady in her mid-twenties. Accidentally grabing her ass and her boyfriend saw and thought he did it on purpose so well let's just say Brandon wasn't going to get out of Blue Moon intact.

Of course our young naive friend Tyson missed the part of Taka's foot and only saw Brand grad the lady's ass and her boyfriend beating him to a bloody pulp. Everyone was amused because mostly like Tyson they had miss Taka's foot in the whole affair. Kai, Bryan, Tala and Rei on the other hand saw this and thought it was even more amusing, specially Kai... duh.

" I think we should get going" said Max a little sleepy. They got out, Brand forgotten and lost. " It was really fun. I hope we could hang out together a little more" he added.

" Of course it'll be our pleasure" Kira said. " But we really should get you guys new clothes. People are crazy about black or any dark color. Baby blue on the other hand is soooooooooooooo much better. You'll see I'...um...hmmm...pmmm...ymmm...wmmmm...mmm" and the last part of the sentence was never heard because an irritated Aika is not pretty and so she shut Kira's mouth by putting her hand on the other girl's mouth.

" Well it was a pleasure to meet but like you see she get's annoying with her baby blue. So we'll be seeing you guys later" And with that she left with Mel following close behind after saying her goodbyes. The other guys all left and Daniel gave a ride to Kai, Tala and Bryan to the Hiwatari mansion, Rei and Lee to their apartment and Max to his father shop. He took Ty to the dojo they talked a little about the nights events and after a while Danny left and Tyson went to sleep.

* * *

**Two Days Later - At the School Entrance **

It had be two days since the days since the they had seen each other. Not beacuse they didn't want to, no, but because they were busy. The bladers minus Tyson had to get installed in their new homes, buy their school stuffs. Tyson and the others minus Danny and Melissa, because they still had to work at Lovers Den.

So currently they're infront of the school's gates. It would seem that they are thinking '_Should I go in? do I want to die?'_

" Guys you're already here" a hyper voice came from behind them startling them, as in Danny, Taka, Damien and the rest of the girls." What are you guys doing infront of the gates instead going in?" he asked.

" Oh...umm..." sweatdorp. " I was actually thinking if I should go in" Tyson asnwer.

"But of course you should, Tyson. After all it is the beginning of the year. Your not planning on skipping so soon? Are you?" said a man, very young by the way.

" Hehehe...! Mr. Yoshikawa.! How nice to see you again" Tyson nervously said while turning around. Mr. Yoshikawa is the art teach and is almost everyone's favorite teacher. He's a really nice man, with a lot of patience and seems to favored Tyson and his friends most of the times. But needless to say that Tyson was his most talented art student.

" I'll see you in school, ne Tyson?" he said.

" But of course Mr. Yoshikawa. I'm anxious to go to your class, you know" Tyson stated. The art teacher smiled at him and left. Kai and rest of the guys had arrive just in time to hear the conversation.

" Wow..! Who was he?" asked Max staring at the retreating back of the teacher.

" His just the art teacher and the most handsome my far. He's a really nice guy" replied Kira with dreamy eyes.

"Tch. What ever let's go in" said Taka, not in the least affected by the teachers appearance.

They went to the auditorium where the principal Mr. Natsume was saying the rules and no one was listening. After that he started to name students to go with their assigned teacher. And that teacher was going to give them their schedule. And so they left following the teacher. Kai, Tyson, Max, Rei and Lee got Miss Samejima the Biology teacher. Danny, Taka, Damien, Tala and Bryan got Miss Amakusa the Geography teacher. Mel, Kira and Aika got Miss Masaki the English teacher.

" Okay. Welcome to this new year of school kids. Now now. Settle down kids. WILL YOU SHUT UP" Miss Samejima yelled. They all stop whatever they doing and stared at her. It was very well known that she was a very nice teacher and she almost never yelled but when you pissed her off, everyone was on their guards. "Well thank you. Like I was saying Welcome to this new year of school..." blah blah blah everyone tuned her out since it was pretty much the sme thing the principal had told them. " When I name your please come to my desk and I'll give you your schedule" and so it went.

They want to their other classes and pretty much like with Miss Samejima the teachers lecture them about he importance of doing homework, following the rules etc... Tyson was excited beacuse Kai was going to be in every class with him. So he'll be able to see him all the times. What he didn't know was that Kai was thinking pretty much the same thing.

At the fourth period the twelve teens were reunited. What they hadn't notice was that Brandon was in that same class with them, and well he wasn't alone he has a brother and cousin. So is this more competition for for Kai or for someone else? Right now they were in Mr. Yoshikawa's class (the art teacher).

" Okay kids, listening up. Today since it's the first day of school I will give you an assignment" he waited for for everyone to stop groaning and moaning to continue. " Yes an assignment. Your going to be doing it in pairs of two" yet again he waited for everyone to stop cheering. " But I will assignment you to your partner" their were series of groans and moans, people shouting etc. " Let's star. When I name your name go sit with your partner. Ronny - Diana..." and so it went. " Kai - Tyson. Rei - Max. Tala - Bryan. Daniel - Lee. Takase - Damien. Melissa - Kira. And Brandon with Aika" at the mention of his partner's name Brandon visibly paled.

Aika had very good ar bad, depending on who your asking, reputation that she could beat the shit out of anyone she didn't like. And worst of all if she couldn't their were also Taka, Danny, Tyson and Damien that could do it for her. That is one of the reason why no one messed with the seven of them. Aside from the four guys to be totally hot and popular. And that every girl and most of the guys drool almost each time they saw them.

" The assignment will consist on getting to know your partner and doing sketches or a paint, or whatever it is that you want to do but I want to see a drawing of your partner with a paragraph of when, where and why you decided to do that precise sketch. I want one in black and white and the other in color. Their has to be a least four drawings. You have one month to give it to me. That is plenty of time. It will count for 75 of your grade. I will teach you how to do a good sketch and the use of good the colors. Now you may have the last time of the period to discuss what you're going to do" and with that he finished his explanation.

" So... um... Kai you any good at drawing?" Tyson asked. Kai raised an eyebrow.

" Want me to show you just how good I am?" Kai answered, but that wasn't exactly what he was thinking. " And what about you?"

" Deal. You show me how good you are and I'll show you how good I am" before Kai had the time to say anything Tyson got up and went to talk with the teacher. He came back with four sheets of paper and two pencils. And so the both of them started to sketch the other. Thirty minutes later, they both finished and they exchanged the sketches.

" Wow...! Kai I didn't know you could draw so well" Tyson said amazed and blushing a bit at how Kai draw him.

" Thanks... You draw also very well Tyson" Kai was actually amazed he hadn't thought _his _angel could draw that well.

" Thank you Kai" Tyson said some what like a child with a smile on his face.

* * *

**DSC:** And that's all for this chapter. So how was it? Good? Bad? Sorry for any spelling mistake. I know their are a lot but please bare with me. I don't go to an English school. I go to a French school here in Montreal, Canada. So yeah! We do have an English but not all the times. And the school system well it's gonna be mostly the one I use here at my school. So any question just ask me!

**Tyson:** confused with the speech Yeah what she said. Whatever it was.

**Kai:** Hn.

**Max:** Please review!

**Rei:** Yeah please...

**R/R please!**


	6. Chapter 5: I'm going to live with you?

**DSC:** Sorry for not updating any sooner. Some things came up and well yeah... I also have very bad news.., anyway for me, I failed math. And my teacher send a letter to my mom to go to school and talk to her. So yeah I'm in trouble. But I'm horrible in math.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade.

**Warning: **Not much. Some OCC. and Like always Yaoi/Shounen-Ai. Bad spelling and grammar mistakes (but I think I'm gettig much better.)

**Kai:** You're dreaming.

**Tyson: -cuts in quickly- **Thanks to everyone who reviewed

**Serenity Cathedral a.k.a. serena429, nav.love, cherry fantasy, FireieGurl, LiahWoodsKainTalalover, Shinigami, Minako Mikoto, bluerosety, Cosmic Essence, silverkaze013, phoenixandashes, Zeem (tell me if I did better Zeem)**

* * *

****

**High School Love**

* * *

****

_**$ Last Time $**_

_" So... um... Kai you any good at drawing?" Tyson asked. Kai raised an eyebrow._

_" Want me to show you just how good I am?" Kai answered, but that wasn't exactly what he was thinking. " And what about you?"_

_" Deal. You show me how good you are and I'll show you how good I am." Before Kai had the time to say anything Tyson got up and went to talk with the teacher. He came back with four sheets of paper and two pencils. And so the both of them started to sketch the other. Thirty minutes later, they both finished and they exchanged the sketches._

_" Wow...! Kai I didn't know you could draw so well." Tyson said amazed and blushing a bit at how Kai draw him._

_" Thanks... You draw also very well Tyson." Kai was actually amazed, he hadn't thought his angel could draw that well._

_" Thank you Kai." Tyson said some what like a child with a smile on his face._

* * *

**Chapter 5: I'm going to live with you?**

The next day at school was... weird to say the least. Well it did start like any other day, but the events that followed were not. Tyson was running down the street because he had woken up late that morning. He hadn't been able to go to work the day before because of his school work which in his opinion totally sucked. Out of breath he went to his locker took his things out and ran down the hall to his class.

" Be late again Kinomiya and you can be sure that you will have a detention." Said Miss Masaki, the English teacher.

" Yes Miss Masaki." Glaring at her, Tyson took a seat next to Kai. " Gah! I hate that woman with a passion. I swear she has something against me." Tyson whispered to Kai.

" Maybe you shouldn't be late." He answered back.

" Yeah but...-" Tyson started but never got the chance to continue.

" Do you have something to share with the rest of us, Kinomiya." The teacher said in that horrible voice of hers.

" Nah! Just thinking out loud Ma'am." Tyson answer her. At this point all of the students were looking at the both of them.

" Miss.. Kinomiya.. Miss." She said in a voice that betrayed all the anger she was feeling.

" Tch. Of course you're still a Miss, who would want to marry someone like you." He mumbled.

"KINOMIYA OUT OF MY CLASS _NOW. _AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE FOR A WEEK, UNDERSTOOD?"

" Well I don't want to see your face either." He said and with that he left, closing the door with all the strenght he had and a loud _'BANG'_ was heard.

" Ha ha ha..." Taka and Danny were laughing so hard that tears were running down their face. Miss Masaki slowly approach them in a predatory way.

" Do you think that what your little friend did was funny? You do? Don't you? HOW FUNNY WOULD IT BE TO BE EXPELLED FROM MY CLASS FOR A WEAK?"

" Do your worst but you shouldn't get mad when you are told the truth." Danny said after his laughter died down.

"The truth may hurt but it hurts more to discover the truth after being lied at _Miss." _Taka added calming himself.

The class wasn't really surprised to see those three do something like that but Kai, Rei, Max,Tala and Bryan on the other hand were stunned beyond words that _Tyson_ could do something like that. Sure they knew he hated school and teachers but he couldn't have changed that much could he? The period continued like that and Miss Masaki explained to her students of a project that they would do that would last for a few months.

* * *

Tyson was waiting for them -minus Taka and Danny- at the lockers. He didn't look worry nor angered by the teachers punishment. Actually he looked kinda happy, like he had been plainning this from the very start.

" So did she do something else?" He asked when they were close enough. He had his math books with him since that was his next class. Class that he shared only with Kai.

" Nah! But she was pretty pissed after words. No one dared to talk because she looked like she was about to explode." Tala answer with a smirk plastered on his face, much like Bryan's and Kai's. That made Danny and Takase wonder, if it was because of what Tyson had just done or because they always had a smirk on their faces.

" I didn't thought you had the guts to do something like that, Kinomiya." Kai stated, heading to his on locker to take his things out. Soon after the others did the same while still talking. Good thing their lockers were all near each others.

" Hmm... You have no idea what I have the guts to do Kai, absolutely none." Tyson said, a weird gleam in his eyes that send chills up and down the other's spines (well all except Kai that is).

" Well we do have a poject that will last for a few months. She didn't tell us exacly how many." Max started.

" Well what is it?" An impatient Danny asked.

" Will you be patient I'm getting to it. Jeez.., young people now a days... wait a second... I'm one of those 'young people'. So am I referring to myself to..." Max kept mumbling to himself about what he just said and confusing himself even more, making the others sweat drop in the background.

Taka coughed, " The project?"

" Oh yeah! Huh? What project?" A confused blond asked. The others couldn't help but face fault. " Oh! That project. She put us in teams of two and we have to live with that person for a certain amount of time. To get to know them better, so she say's. At the end of the project we have to do this report on how much we learned about our partner, if we have a lot in common, if it was hard leaving under the same roof, etc..." He finished.

" Did she give the teams already or she hasn't?" Asked Tyson.

" I was getting to that." The blond said with a sigh. " Yeah she gave them and congrats you're with Kai, Ty. I hope you enjoy your self. It's nothing that you haven't done but none the less good luck." Kai glared at him. " Eep... Rei hide me." The scared blond requested. " Taka is with Aika, Danny with Kira. And I don't know where they went. Damien said he was going to follow them because knowing Aika she was going to sulk but that earned him a punch because Aika said she didn't sulk. Anyway, I got paired up with Rei which is good 'cause I know him and because we'll be able to do out art project to." He cheered. " Bryan and Tala are together." They both blushed slightly but the ever oblivious blond didn't notice and he continued, " Now the only thing left is to know who's wanna go to who's place. Okay that sounded weird but whatever."

" Man you talk more than Tyson. I didn't know that was even possible. " Danny said amazed.

" Hey I should be offended by that." Both Tyson and Max said indignantly. The rest of the guys chuckled and started to walk away each of them heading for their own class.

" See ya tomorrow guys. After this class I'm skipping. I have something else to do. See ya at work Ty." Danny and Taka waved. Tyson nod and left with Kai only a step behind him. They passed a lot of student who, just like them, were going to class. But neither of them paid attention to them.

" So, Kai! Are you coming to the dojo or do I go to your house...eer... mansion" After remembering Kai's _'house' _he thought it didn't fit so he said mansion instead.

" Whatever I don't care." He then remembered Bryan and Tala, " I'll go to the dojo, like that Bryan and Tala can do their project in peace. I already know your gramps, anyway."

" Sure!" Tyson beamed. They arrived to their class, took their places at the end of the class near the window. The bell rand 1 minute after they had arrived. The teacher entered a few seconds before the beel went off. Mr Yanagi a very nice but strick man, around his forty's.

" Hello everyone." He smiled. " To day we are going to do some algebra..." Mr. Yanagi kept on talking during twenty minutes.

The class went on like that. He allowed them to do some team work. Kai and Tyson of course teamed up together. Once in a while, their hands would brush the other's and a pink tinge would appear on their cheeks. But neither of them realized that because each time it happenned, they avoided to look at the other's face.

* * *

**/The bell for the end of their last class rang**

Finally, the last class of the day was over. They could all head home now. Well some of them could. Tyson had to go with Kai to pick his stuff (Kai's things). So they could head back to the dojo. At first, Kai had refused to let Tyson go with him but Tyson being his stuborn self insisted so in the end Kai had to agree. They said their goodbyes to Max and Rei, and parted.

On their way to the Hiwatari mansion, their wasn't a lot of talking. They enjoyed the comfortable silence that had settle upon them. Kai was looking at the clouds thinking of the many things he could do with Tyson or _to _Tyson while in the dojo. He was sure he was going to be staying in Tyson's room. The old man was probably going to put a futon for him to sleep on, or Tyson might be doing that. He was so lost in his thoughts that he was surprise when he saw the gates to the Hiwatari Mansion. _' Note to self: Search for the keys of all those damn cars.'_

" Need some help packing Kai?" Tyson asked, once inside.

He only answer was; " Hn." And with that the dual haired teen left for his room.

" Glad to see that some things never change." Tyson stated cheerfully.

" Well Tyson were heading upstairs. Kai shoudn't take to long. Hope you two won't fight to much and try not too have to _much _fun." Tala said with a wink, followed by Bryan who was trying very hard not to chuckle. And so they left a very confused Tyson behind.

" What did he meant by that?" He asked to no one in particular. " Hey! Tala come back here!" Tyson yelled.

* * *

**$ In Kai's room $**

" Hey, Kai. You finished yet?" Tala asked entering said teen's room.

" What does it look like, Tala?" Kai said. Tala on shrug.

" Have any plans of confession?" Bryan cut in.

" Hn."

Sigh. " Well, you should think about it you know. You don't know when you'll get your next chance. And I was talking to that Melissa girl, and she said that that guy we saw in that club, is actually hitting on Tyson. You don't want someone to still him away from you, do you know Kai?" Tala informed him.

" He? What?" Kai fumed.

" Yep! You heard right, he's hitting on _your _Tyson. Better do something about it. That girl also told me that Tyson's friend don't like him at all. And that they'd be willing to do anything to get him out of the picture. Hey! don't give me that look, I didn't say kill him." All the while Tala was talking Kai kept on packing, with different thoughts going through his head. One of the most improtant and frequent was to kill a certain person who dared to set eyes on what was his. Ah! Possessiviness.

" Well guys! Try not to destroy the place. And try not to have to much fun together. If you know what I meen." Kai took his stuff and left. Leaving behind two blushing teens.

" KAI!" The both yelled, being the only thing they could do.

" Tyson. Let's go... Actually no I have one last thing to do." Kai said when he arrived to the living room. Tyson watched him with curiousity. The dual haired teen want to the study and started to search for something. It took him about five minutes until he found what he was looking for.

" Tala." The red head came down a few minutes later.

" What?" He asked, irritated.

" Here. Key's for a car I don't know which, though. Give them to Bryan and don't you dare dive Tala. With the last time you did was enough for me. " Kai told him.

" Hey! I resent that."

" Hn. Now with can leave. Oh! And Tala remember what I said in my room." With that said he turned around and left, knowing that Tyson was going to follow him. He want into the garage and openned the doors to a black sport car, with flame at each side. It was a new one. He had asked his buttler George to buy him two new cars. One for him and one for Bryan (Tala was to much of a bad driver to buy him one). And the old man knowing him so well, added the flames to the car.

" Wow...! Cool car Kai." Tyson gaped. Seing Tyson's expression, Kai had the urge to smile but resisted.

" Getting in." And so Kai put his stuff in the seets behind. He started the car and drove off, after openning the gates. Their was silence during five minutes but Tyson didn't like it so he started to make conversation.

" You know I changed rooms. I have Hiro's room now, it's so much bigger. Gramps is using my old room to put in his junk. But he says that it isn't junk. Anyway, will just have to bring my other bed to my room so you can sleep their instead of a futon. Their's enough space, anyway. I have Hiro's biiig bed, so yeah. What do you think?"

" Sure." That was Kai simple answer.

" You know Kai, I missed you a lot this past to years. I always kept thinking on how you were, if you were fine..." Tyson mentally smacked himself. He didn't want to say that. He was blushing, Kai found that extremely cute.

Those words made Kai really happy, not that he was going to say that out loud. " You worry to much Tyson. I've been fine. Between school and Bioviolt (sp?) I haven't had much time for anything."

" Oh! Hey! Were almost their." True enough a few minutes later they were standing in front of the dojo. It brang back so many memories to Kai, but he shook his head and followed Tyson inside.

" Hey, gramps! I'm here. And Kai's with me. He's gonna be staying for a while, kay?"

" T-man. Where have you been? I told you not to skip your kendo lessons." The old man said. " Oh. K-man, how nice to ya hear."

" Hey."

" Gramps, did you hear anything I said?" And so gramps and Tyson got in to an argument. A few minutes later they were changing a bed of place to put it in Tyson's bedroom. The room was bigger and wasn't as messy as Kai would have pictured it.

Kai had a great time with a great time with the Kinomiya's. Something that he hadn't had in a long time. They ate, they joked, they scowled, all in all, it was all fun for Kai. Of course he didn't joked all that much but he still had fun. Around ten they went to bed.

" G'night, Kai."

" Goodnight, Tyson."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**DSC:** I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please review.


End file.
